


That Thou Shall Marry Me

by HawkMoth



Series: And All the Years They Fly [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Set between The God Complex and Closing Time, The Doctor on His Own, Written 9/29/2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMoth/pseuds/HawkMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has places to go and things to see.</p>
<p>(Series: And All The Years They Fly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thou Shall Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a series of vignettes as the Doctor traveled alone before he had to be at Lake Silencio for that fateful fixed moment in Time. I had 5 or 6 ideas and managed to produce three ficlets. This is the first. (Much inspiration taken from the "nursery rhyme" that foreshadowed so many events in the latter episodes of 2011.)

******

He has to be very careful. Traveling on his own can be dangerous. But he may have gone just slightly around the twist when he left Amy and Rory behind. He rushes headlong into history, doing mad, impossible things along the long, lonely road to his appointment in the desert.

Only some of which involve River Song.

******

The first time she takes him into her bed, he's not sure if it _is_ the first time, or the fifth, the fiftieth or the last. He only knows he wants it to happen again very soon, and wonders why he was so afraid to ever let it happen. It's a dreadful human cliche, but with every fiber of his being, with every long century he has lived, he knows the truth. She completes him. She is a Child of the TARDIS, his other self, the reflection of all he ever was or ever will be. 

And one day she will lose him, and on another he will lose her, and they will each be left with memories of moments like this to sustain them. He's not sure he can hope for more.

When she kisses him and finds the taste of salt on his face, she murmurs, "Oh, sweetie," and holds him tighter. He tries not to think of those days of future past, only of the adventures he knows they have yet to share. "You watch how we'll run," he whispers against her skin, and she laughs. 

It's not so terrible when he eventually takes her back to Stormcage. There's still Jim the Fish, among other things, and thanks to Rory the Doctor knows what she'd like for her next birthday. This time when she gives him a good-bye kiss, he knows exactly what to do with his mouth and his hands and he leaves her smiling.

"See you soon," she says wistfully.

"Not too soon, you bad, bad girl," he promises, already calculating in his head when and where he should find her again.

"Spoilers," she warns with a sultry wink, and he dares to wink back before he lets the TARDIS whisk him away to where he needs to go next.

******

**Author's Note:**

> TBC.
> 
> Comments appreciated!


End file.
